


What Hurts The Most

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [21]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Jaehyun, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Bar Singer Jaehyun, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Past Jung Yoohnoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 1





	What Hurts The Most

**7:35 AM**

_"Time for you get up and go to work honey."_

_Jaehyun opened his and fondly looked up at Johnny,who looking down at him fondly.The younger of the two smiled up at the older."Only if I get a good morning kiss first."He replied._


End file.
